parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 17
Here is part seventeen of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) as Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Transcript *(at the big top, the act is about to begin) *Troublesome Truck 1: Poor baby! Whoo! *Other Troublesome Trucks: Come on! Jump! Come on! We'll save ya. Hurry up! We'll save ya! Come on! Jump! Come on! *Bernard: Look at that house. Scrappy, you're standing on the threshold of success. Don't look down. It'll make you dizzy. Boy, are they in for a surprise. Ho-ho. Got the magic whisker? Good. (the drums play) Okay. Contact! Take off! (Scrappy jumps down, and starts to fly, but loses the snorkel mask, which flies away) Uh-oh. The magic whisker! Scrappy, come on. Fly. Open them ears. The snorkel mask was just a gag. You can fly. Honest, you can. Hurry! Open 'em up! Please! (Scrappy obeys and succeeds) *Ripto: (gasps) It can't be. *Bernard: Whee! We did it! We did it! Let's show 'em, Scrappy. Power dive. (Scrappy obeys and charges toward the freight cars, who flee into a bucket. Scrappy flies past another freight car, who falls down into a pool with the other freight cars laughing at) Now, loop the loop. (does the loop and pursues the freight cars, who jump into their fire engine and flee. As the first freight car attempts to leave, Scrappy grabs the helmet and throws it at Ripto, who screams 'Yeousch!' when he falls into a pool of water. As the freight cars drive away into the house, they catch fire and flee in fright. As Scrappy flies down and grabs some peanuts, he grabs a gun, and loads the peanuts into them, and shoots them at Tooty, Kitty, Petunia, Mrs. Potato Head, Gloria, Dexter's Mom, Pinkie, Lois, Misty, Daphne, Nicole, Pingu's Mom, Maid Marian, and Duchess, who scream 'Run away!' and flee in fright) You're makin' history! *(the ending shows newspaper of Scrappy Doo in the pictures) Category:James Graham Category:Dumbo Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs